John Swasey
John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American ADR director, actor, script writer and voice actor. He's the father of voice actors Josh Swasey and Olivia Swasey. He's known for voicing: Gendo Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Lord Death in Soul Eater, Sir Crocodile in One Piece and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boogy, Anna's Grandpa (ep10), Fairy (ep26), Light (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - General Ahriman, Sever/Demon Priest, Torture Guards, Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - El Rey (ep12) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - James (ep9.5), Mylene's Father (ep8), Presidential Aide, Spy (ep11), Additional Voices *7Seeds (2019) - Dosei Yanagi, Reporter (ep7) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Hideaki Kurata, Kaibara *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Boss (ep9), Judge (ep1), Leader, Papa Cook (ep12), Yasunaga, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Guards (ep8), Hero on TV, Monk, Monk Soldier A, Monks (ep9), Priest, Pursuers (ep8), Shrine Keeper, Soldier C (ep9), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Mr. Yamagata *Amnesia (2014) - Actor McCheese (ep5), Conductor (ep10), Doctor Pain (ep8), Hazmat Suit A (ep10), Helicopter Daddy (ep11), Mr. Blue Shirt (ep1), Pervert B (ep9), Thug Life B (ep11) *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Tachibana, Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Lopez (ep15) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Commander, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Iwagami *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Mickey Simon *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dhalis Zachary *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Dr. Ishihara (ep24), Principal (ep26), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Van Dyke (ep14) *Basilisk (2006) - Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2004) - Kaede's Dad (ep13), Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Advisor #1 (ep26), Aronist (ep1), Delivery Guy (ep5), God of Cooking (ep5), Narrator, Newscaster (ep1), Realtor (ep1), Ryuheita Iwazakura, Train Announcer, Yuichi Kimizuka (ep9), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Tosei Coach *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Geega *Black Butler (2011) - Undertaker, Damian (ep1), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Undertaker *Black Butler II (2012) - Undertaker (ep3) *Blassreiter (2009) - Shido Kasugi *Bloom into You (2018) - Touko's Father (ep10) *Blue Drop (2010) - Headmaster Fukamachi, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Professor (ep23), Additional Voices *Campione! (2013) - Man B, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban, Werewolf (ep5) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Gido (ep11), Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Chauffeur (ep12), Director, Doctor B (ep9), Doctor C (ep9), Doctor D (ep9), Doctor E (ep9), Kaibara's Employee (ep9), PA Announcer (ep1), Producer (ep12), Publicist (ep10), Staffer A (ep12), Yamanaka *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Yasuji Ban *Claymore (2009) - Isley *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Hibari's Dad, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Hospital Director, Priest (ep79), Sardini (ep16) *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Daiki Niwa, Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Huang, Naoyasu Kirihara *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Fredi (ep10), Priest (ep4), Santa Claus (ep9), Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Bifrons, Cerberus, Tycho (Male), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Airport Announcer (ep12), Goto (ep1), Man at Store, Man in Black (ep2), Mr. Harada, Patient A, Street People, The Infirm *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Fumio Honda, Genji (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Announcer, Dodoria, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Eiji Kamishina *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Kyou (eps18-25), Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Enrique (ep8), Governor (ep4), Additional Voices *Elfen Lied (2005) - Doctor (ep10), Kohta's Father, News Anchor (ep11), Professor Kakuzawa, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ivica Tanović *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Admiral (ep21), Butler (ep11), Corliogne (ep17), Foreman (ep1), Inchiki (ep10), Live Broadcast (ep11), Narrator (ep16), Not So Dumb; Not So Russian Soldier (ep3), Red Beard (ep4), Shop Owner (ep12), Sportscaster (ep16), Taranchu (ep22), Teacher (ep11), Terrorist Leader (ep9), Vice Mayor (ep5), Zeta (ep23), Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - High Priest, Newscaster (ep13), Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Doctor (ep3) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Howard el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Chairman Daicustra (ep19), Customs Officer (ep9), D Sonar Operator (ep18), Shintaro Kazama (ep14), Terrorist B, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Gates, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Mr. Fujisaki, Zenji Ohnuki (ep5), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) - Karl Haushofer (ep51), Military Leader on Train (ep45) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Van Hohenheim, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Chad Adkins (Announced) *Gantz (2005-2006) - Homeless Man (ep5), Iwaki (ep14), Muso Tokugawa, Naozumi Saito, Noodle Bum, Yoshioka, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Shinbochi *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Jordi *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Genta (ep1), Principal *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Scientist (ep22), The Yakuza, Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Conrad, Bride's Father (ep1), Captain A (ep19), Commander (ep2), Nicholas, Additional Voices *Gravion (2004) - High Dignitary, Additional Voices *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Llambias Representative (ep6) *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Bear Beastfallen (ep3), Knight (ep8), Pig Beastfallen (ep7), Sorcerer Dead Meat (ep5) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Segai Waltz Makoto *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Christiano Savonarola, Additional Voices *Haikyu!! (2015) - Baller (ep1), Peanut Gallery (ep1) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Rogue Samurai (ep1), Ryojun Matsumoto (ep7), Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Head Monk (ep9), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Teacher (ep1) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kozo Hoshino *Innocent Venus (2007) - Maximas Drake, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Leon Riviere *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Leon Riviere (ep12) *Kanon (2008) - Ballers (ep12), Demons, English Teacher, Evil Chief Magistrate (ep12), Gawking Dude A (ep11), Man 1 (Ep1), Mr. Ishibashi, Party People (ep18), Sayuri's Father, Spectators (ep19), TV Freakout A (ep12), Teacher, Track Team (ep6), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Bernhardt Rhodes *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Mototsugu Shirahama, Wrestler (ep8) *Kino's Journey (2004) - Father (ep4), Hotel Manager (ep3), Man C (ep13), Official (ep12), Troupe Leader (ep7), Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Lauri Echevarria (Announced) *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2004) - Protein, Aide (ep23), Manager (ep8), Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Luch *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Amagatsu Kizaki, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Mashas Rodant *Madlax (2005-2006) - Citizens, Clerk (ep4), Enfant (ep26), Galza Fighter (ep22), Man (ep25), Professor Beard (ep7), Purple Cat (ep1), Radio (ep23), Reporter (ep1), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier in Panic (ep3), Soldiers, Teacher, The Dead (ep23) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Aijan (ep4), Announcer (ep2), Ayumi's Father, M.C. (ep2), Narrator (eps6, 10), Wolf 1 (ep9), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Aircraft Carrier Soldier (ep4), Foreman, Horner (ep7), Ivan Prochnow, Robert, Souichirou Saruwatari, Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Gouzaburou Seto *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Master (Announced) *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Admiral (ep5), Rasse (ep8), Additional Voices *Neo Ranga (2003) - Commander (ep24), Junichi Andou, Kento, Mayor Kedoin (eps17-18), Rano the Elder (eps22-48), Weather Man (ep29), Yamazaki, Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2001) - Asuka's Father, SEELE (ep21), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Police Chief (ep4), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Dux (ep3), Priest (ep2), Reimann (ep11), Salvatore (ep8), Tristan (ep22), Wu, Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Narrator (ep26), Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Sir. Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Brandnew (ep463), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Volkan, Blue Robber (ep7), Drug Store Owner (ep13), Old Artist (ep8), Story Teller (ep5), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Music Teacher (ep6), Yuzuru Suo, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Host (ep8B), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Baby Snail (ep10), Buffalo (ep9), Chubby Face Trooper (ep4), Giant Carp (ep17), Grasshopper (ep4), Hoshino, Komoro Family (ep10), Mecha Elephant (ep3), Mosa, Nakai Jr., Old Man (ep5), Umigishi, Yakuza Dude A (ep4) *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Isami Kondo, Choshu Ronin 1 (ep3), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Audience Butthole (ep18), Bad Actor B (ep35), Boy Student (ep44), Cafeteria Chef (ep28), Classmate (ep44), Count Pythagoras (ep22), Genius Okudera, Klondike, Orpheus Male B (ep37), Passenger Mustache (ep35), SP 2 (ep48), Sebastian (ep4), Sissy Male Student (ep29), Students, Suzuki (ep46), Wu (ep39) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Sec. Gen. Freeman, Detective (ep1), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Jyunmei Itoh (ep14), Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Ian (ep7), Lord Malvin (ep3), Mariel's Father, Walter (ep8), Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Tajimamori *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Claude *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Tatsugoro (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Paolo, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Adventurer, Chief Robber (ep6), Customer (ep17), Demon (ep4), Doorman (ep1), Drunk (ep14), Elder (ep4), Fishmonger (ep15), Flesh Golem (ep10), Goblin (ep2), Golem (ep7), Gonga (ep11), Guy in Apron (ep24), Hector (ep13), Ila's Dad (ep12), Jail Guard (ep1), Lee (ep17), Man (ep6), Man A-E (ep7), Master (ep21), Merchant (ep18), Opponent (ep17), Rebel Captain, Teacher (ep1), Velazquez (ep17), Village Elder (ep16), Zombie (ep5) *Saiyuki (2003) - Crow Man (ep16), Demon (ep1), Fake Hakkai (ep10), Farmer (ep4), Father (ep20), Monk, Villager (ep17) *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Alligator Master, Walrus (ep11) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Tsukasa's Father *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Black Pearl (ep13) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Captain Genkai Gotou (ep19) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Oda Nobunaga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Oda Nobunaga (ep4) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Kogoro, Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Scarface, Hulem (ep5), Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - DJ (ep8), Teacher (ep1), Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Kengyou Shizuhata *Shiki (2012) - Sasaki (ep20.5) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Yoshiji Koyama, Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Jeeves *Solty Rei (2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Lord Death, Narration *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kamiya (ep15) *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Hobbs (ep1) *Tactics (2006-2007) - Clerk A (ep6), Monkey Trainer (ep7), Raiko Minamoto (eps17-25), Village Chief (ep10), Viscount Edogawa, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Governor of Paradise, Kachua, Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - News Anchor (ep16), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves (1999) - Head Apprentice (ep4), Townsman (ep3) *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Cameron, Koni Fernandez, Mikuriya, Oshigami, Togo Narutaki, Yang, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Genji Kurahashi *Toriko (2013) - Alfaro, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Archbishop Alphonso D'Este, Demon (ep8) *tsuritama (2013) - Duck Boss, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Soichiro Nahashi, Additional Voices *Wandaba Style (2005) - Actor (ep8), Ayame's Fairy, Hanagata's dad (ep7), Intruder (ep7), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Andrew Cherenkov, Elder Councilman (ep4), Lester, Woglinde Crew Member (ep1), Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gang Su-Jin 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Van Hohenheim *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Coach, Cooking Teacher, Fake Santa, Knight, Maniaku, Pink Pig, Red Car Man, Steward, Tennis Referee, Additional Voices *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Commander *Typhoon Noruda (2018) - News Anchor 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Brandnew *Planzet (2012) - Area Commander Yoshizawa 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - George 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Gus, Zakuro *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Peter Ford *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Booker Kudo *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Byron *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Narrator *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Gendo Ikari *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Karl Haushofer *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Majority Leader *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *King of Thorn (2012) - Ivan Coral Vega *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Old Man, Wheelchair Man *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - All For One *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Sir. Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Man C, Person C *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Oda Nobunaga *Spriggan (2002) - Mr. Smith, Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Capt. Yoshio Nagasaki *Summer Wars (2011) - Mansuke Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kumatetsu *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Gasback Gallon Getaway *Vexille (2008) - Borg 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Men (ep2), Mountain Villagers (ep2), Peddler Rooster (ep1), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1) *Area 88 (2006) - Mickey Simon *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Undertaker (ep2) *Black Butler II (2012) - Lawrence Anderson (ep6), Undertaker *Crying Freeman (2003) - Tsunaike (ep6) *Dirty Pair: Flash (2000) - Colonel (ep2), Additional Voices *Dragon Half (2000) - Announcer, Narrator (ep1) *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Captain Zum, Dohm, Soldiers *Ellcia (2006) - Henchman *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *Golden Boy (2002) - Director (ep6) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Ronin (ep2), Townsperson (ep3), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2010) - Captain (ep5), Sergeant Hauser (ep4) *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *Kimera (1998) - Soldier, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Coco, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Bridge Crew A, Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Derekman (ep2) *Murder Princess (2009) - King Forland (ep1) *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Eve's Client B (ep2), Older Worker (ep2), Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Gaia (ep13), King Shurifon *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Ayakashi (ep8), Captain (ep7), Thug (ep3), Ushio's Father *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Ferringo, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Mediator Male 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Jin'e Udo (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Flanksteak, Gatekeeper, Knight, Salvador *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Dodoria, Farmer *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Island Monster, Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (228) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (223) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2020. Category:American Voice Actors